Anya Of Amaya
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Random stories and drabbles about my favorite underrated, machete wielding, laughing girl. Anya had such a story set up after her appetence in the Books of Shane, here is my attempt at exploring it. Spoilers for Book Of Shane, the 3rd in particular. Request open.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- So Anya is probably easily my favorite secondary character. So, I've been doing some stuff to get her a little attention. Got a few of these little drabbles for her, some are Shya. Here you goo!**_

She threw the blade up and knelt swiftly, moving into a fighting stance. Her left arm outstretched. The machete landed squarely in her palm and she gripped it delicately and loosely, just enough to enable her to fling it back up into the air with a spin. This time, she caught it with her right hand.

Gripping it significantly tighter, she swung it forward. Cutting down some of the branches. Flipping the blade from one hand to the other expertly, she moved her weapon to cut down all the branches, leaves and vines in their way with short, measured movements. Anya was well aware she could have simply hacked away till their path was cleared, but she was to trained not to be a slight show off.

But she didn't stop. Moving forward quickly, she spun it around in her hand backward, facing the blade side up opposed to down, sticking it to the last thick branch from the underside, then she pivoted it right side up again, cutting it harder from the top. The branch snapped in two and fell from their path like ashes.

A grin played on her lips as she opened her eyes again. One she keep as she turned back to the group of awe-struck Redcloaks and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Second little Anya-centric drabble. Though this leans on Shya. Based on an AMAZING artist on DA who drew Ghost!Shane. I wanted Anya and Alix grieving, and Shane decided to make an appearance at the end.**

His body was left. Bleeding and limp on the battle field when Alix and Anya found him. Though by the time they found him, the blood had dried to the gashes. And his skin was a sickly pale, his body as cold as ice.

Anya cried out when she saw it, voice loud and echoing her grief. Without prompting, she dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Shane had done so many things wrong, hurt and even probably killed thousands. But he had tried to right them. He was trying to make the world safe from what threatened to enslave them all, and he died protecting a girl who would never care about him like he did her.

Agony ripped though him too, though more for his friends lost love. Of course he mourned Shane as much as the next Redcloak, Shane was a leader and personal friend and mentor to him. But Shane was in a better place, a place he could be free of the burden to be what he was not. It hurt him more to watch Anya hurt because of losing him than he hurt losing Shane himself.

After awhile, they locked eyes. "We can't leave him. If he can't be buried, he deserves more than to be laid to rest in the place where he was killed." Anya spoke, voice breaking. Alix nodded.

He nodded, and together they carried Shane's body to a small alcove of trees not far off. Shaded and a quiet resting place. Anya gathered a small bouquet of wildflowers and placed them on his chest, and folded his arms over them. Covering his large gashes there as best as possible. He took a cloth and wiped the blood from his mouth and face. Anya kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

It was as if he could be simply sleeping that way.

Anya cried again as she knelt over him, but both silently as they said good bye alone. Soon the Redcloaks will see and want to pay their own respects, crowding around him. Alix closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was shaken by what he saw.

Shane, hugging Anya from around her back. He was pale and almost translucent, but there. Cradling her as she laid and wept over his dead body. His lips made no sound, but his lips were simple to read as they spoke into the back of her head. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her.

She must have heard and felt him. Because she smiled a teary smile and whispered to the wind. "There was nothing to be sorry for..."


End file.
